


Archnemesis

by FujurPreux



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind makes his debut as a supervillain just like he does everything else: with style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archnemesis

"Finally, Minion! It's ready! The plan that will be my formal introduction to society! The society of evil!" Megamind said, his fist up high, and very pleased to think of himself as Megamind, given how long it had taken him to decide on that name.

"That's wonderful, sir," Minion replied as he gave the final stitches to his master's cape. "Do we have everything we need or do I have to go to the supermarket?"

Megamind took a sheet of paper from the drawing board. "There's only one thing we're missing, but don't worry about it, it will come to us in due time!"

"If you say so, sir. Can you please come now and try these boots? There's still enough time to go change them if they're not the right size."

Megamind went to comply as he went through every step of the plan on his head once more. Everything should be perfect. And, so far, every little piece was falling into place--- starting with those comfy boots. He could wiggle his toes inside and still walk around with grace and ease. He'd have Minion buy several pairs more as soon as possible.

*

The day Megamind chose for his debut seemed normal. Citizens went and came in the streets going about their usual business, children were studying at school, convicts had come out to exercise in the prison yard, and pigeons ate whatever the people at the park threw at them. Yet, and this was quite important, there was something else in the air. Something that, even if most people didn't know about it, was vital to Megamind's plan.

It was Metro Man's birthday.

Megamind was well aware of that fact. Oh, yes, he knew. He remembered. He would remember this date the rest of his life. The day where everyone at school would stand up next to a giant cake and sing "Happy Birthday" to the little boy who kept thwarting young Megamind's fun. But now, that little boy was a grown man who had taken the mantle of a superhero, and now didn't have a teacher to back him up. Therefore, he'd now have his well-deserved comeuppance.

Metro Man had begun to save people professionally---that is, with a white uniform and a cape---three months ago. It was when Megamind saw his first interview on television after Metro Mind saved a train from derailing that he decided he wanted into that game. It wasn't fair, after all. His archnemesis had taken the first step in that direction all by himself. He should've waited until a proper criminal mastermind appeared for him to have a crisis and then don the superhero mantle.

"But maybe we've been already through that in shool..." Megamind murmured.

"Excuse me, sir?" Minion asked.

"No, never mind that, Minion. We have work to do."

It was already noon. Megamind stood up and looked down to the streets.

They were on the roof of a very tall building downtown. It was tall enough for everyone to see, but not so tall they missed the details. Megamind rubbed his hands as a van parked in front of the cafe below. This was going to be fun.

A push of a button and forty-five seconds later, the chair with the hostage appeared next to him while the terrified cameraman hurried to film as much as possible. Megamind had timed everything so the little man could do exactly that and have a close up to his face. He hadn't been practicing that devious-yet-charming smile two days in a row for nothing.

"So," he told the astonished Roxanne Ritchie, a young reporter with a keen enthusiasm on Metro Man exclusives, "you thought you were going to interview Metro Man again, didn't you?"

"Who are you?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"Glad you asked!" Megamind wrapped himself on his cape in a calculated motion to be captured also with the camera on the street. "I am Megamind! The one and only nemesis of Metro Man! And it was I who arranged the interview, faking Metro Man's voice over the phone. Am I not clever?" he added raising an eyebrow in an elegant motion.

Roxanne sighed exasperated. "So you wanted me to interview you? You could've, you know, ask."

"But what would've been the fun in that? Besides," Megamind continued as he walked around Roxanne, still tied up on the chair, "I know Metro Man is a hot topic right now and everything with a remote connection with him will be published. But I can provide evidence! We go way, way back."

"It'll be easier for me to take notes if you untie me."

"Don't worry, miss Ritchie," Minion said, approaching and dutifully holding up a small tape recorder. "I'm saving every word for you."

"How thoughtful," Roxanne replied, seemingly unfazed by the fish on top of the gorilla suit, "but I can do it myself."

"I know you can," Megamind said. "But that's only part of the point. The other part---"

Metro Man's voice boomed over them. "Stop right there, you evil doer!"

"---has just arrived!"

Megamind grinned as he looked up to begin taunting the hero. Then, when he had him where he wanted him, Megamind unleashed the brainbots. "Happy birthday, you goody-two-shoes!"

Metro Man smiled back. "Oh! It's you! And you remembered!" he said with mock fondness as he got ready to fight.

Thus began the first of many battles that would shape the history---and the landscape---of Metro City. And the one that elevated Roxanne Ritchie right to the top of her game for being both in the front line and for being able to transcribe everything they said word by word.


End file.
